


Just So Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Not Gonna Wait Anymore Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Future, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, New Life/New Chapter, Plans For The Future, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve woke up together, as an engaged couple, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Just So Happy:

J*Summary: Catherine & Steve woke up together, as an engaged couple, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins woke up, & went out on the balcony of the bedroom, that she shares with her fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett, It felt great to share a bed with him again, & it felt great to be back in Hawaii.

 

She thought to herself, **“I am _so_ glad to be having this second chance again”**, as she looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The Former Navy Beauty can’t wait to see the next chapter of her life, & make up her new future.

 

She must had been out there for awhile, cause she didn’t hear Steve coming up to her from behind. “You are okay, Catherine ?”, She nodded, & turned around to face him, so she could answer him. She had a smile on her face, to match the expression on her face.

 

“I am just so happy, It’s so nice to set down some roots, & be back here,” She confessed to him, & they shared a sweet kiss, & cuddled up against each other. Then, They watched the sunrise, & went back to sleep, & spent most of the morning in bed.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
